helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2015 WINTER
|Cover = Hpdmhel-1.jpg |Cover size = 240 |Caption = Logo |artist = Hello! Project |start = January 2, 2015 |end = February 15, 2015 |released = |format = |recorded = |Last =Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 Special Countdown Live Concert }} Hello! Project 2015 WINTER is Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It will place from January 2, 2015 to February 15, 2015. This concert tour was split into two concert series: *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Setlists DANCE MODE!= #Medley ##Tokaikko Junjou ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ##Tokai no Hitorigurashi ##Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #MC #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Love together! - Berryz Koubou #I miss you - ℃-ute #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Senobi - Juice=Juice #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Morning Musume 12th Gen, ANGERME 3rd Gen, Country Girls #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC #Onna no Sono - New Kenshuusei unit #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #MC #Ee ka!? - ANGERME #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - ANGERME #Hello! Project Station Dance Club dance performance #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '15 #Love take it all - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #CLAP! - Berryz Koubou #Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou #MC #cha cha SING |-|HAPPY EMOTION!= #I know #Rival #MC1 #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne- Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 #MC3 #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume '15 #MC4 # - # - #MC5 #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #Yo no Naka Barairo - Yajima Maimi, Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa #Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! - New Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #MC6 #Saa Koi! Happiness! - The Possible #Otome! Be Ambitious! - The Possible #MC7 #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Romance wo Katatte - Berryz Koubou (w/ Morning Musume '15 and ANGERME as back-dancers.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Suki-chan - ANGERME #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 -> All (minus ℃-ute) #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #THE FUTURE - ℃-ute #Chou Wonderful - ℃-ute #MC8 #JUMP Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Saito Kana **22nd Gen: Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori **Hello Pro Kenshuusei New Unit ***Fujii Rio ***Hirose Ayaka ***Nomura Minami ***Ogawa Rena ***Hamaura Ayano ***Taguchi Natsumi ***Wada Sakurako ***Inoue Rei ;Other Acts * *Kikkawa Yuu *Little♡H (Opening Act) *LoVendoЯ *THE Possible *Up Up Girls (Kari) Absentees The following members were scheduled to participate in the concert, but did not due to an injury or illness: *Suzuki Kanon of Morning Musume '15 sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. She is put on a 6 week break from physical performances and initially was not set to participate in the concert tour.Staff. "「モーニング娘。’14　鈴木香音・佐藤優樹に関するお知らせ」" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-29. As of January 10, she was able to participate in the tour limited to singing only. However, she was later diagnosed with influenza and is not able to participate in the 1/17 and 1/18 shows."モーニング娘。'15 鈴木香音についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-16. *Natsuyaki Miyabi of Berryz Koubou was diagnosed with influenza and was not able to participate in the 1/5 shows.http://www.helloproject.com/news/2344/ *Ogawa Rena of TBA was diagnosed with influenza and was not able to participate in the 1/5 and 1/10 shows.UP-FRONT PROMOTION. "ハロプロ研修生内新ユニットの小川麗奈についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-05."ハロプロ研修生内新ユニットの小川麗奈についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09 *Kudo Haruka of Morning Musume '15, Aikawa Maho of ANGERME, Ozeki Mai of Country Girls, and Nomura Minami, Ogawa Rena and Inoue Rei of TBA were all diagnosed with influenza and weren't able to participate in the 1/10 and 1/11 shows."モーニング娘。'15工藤遥、アンジュルム相川茉穂についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09."カントリー・ガールズ小関舞、ハロプロ研修生内新ユニット井上玲音についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09."ハロプロ研修生内新ユニットの野村みな美についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09 Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project tour to feature 12th Generation Morning Musume, 3rd Generation S/mileage and the 2014 Country Girls line-up. This is also the first Hello! Project tour after Michishige Sayumi's graduation and with Yajima Maimi as the leader of Hello! Project. This is also the last Hello! Project tour for Berryz Koubou. * The medley at the beginning of the DANCE MODE! concert featured acrobatics performed by the members. * At the January 2 show, a new Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit and ANGERME 5/26 Budokan concert were announced. * Country Girls's playing manager, Tsugunaga Momoko, substituted for Ozeki Mai in their performance when she was absent. Gallery KSSgroup15.jpg|New Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit KSSunit15.jpg|New Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit Gvz4wsL.jpg|Morning Musume '15 DQ5IOKm.jpg|Morning Musume '15 sub_image48291.jpg|ANGERME Angerme.jpg|ANGERME sub_image48295.jpg|Country Girls Allcast.jpg|Hello! Project Angermemm'15.jpg|Morning Musume '15 (12th Generation) + ANGERME (3rd Generation) + Country Girls Shimizu Saki-518048.jpg|Shimizu Saki Tsugunaga Momoko-518047.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Tokunaga Chinami-518046.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Fukumura Mizuki-518061.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina-518060.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho-518059.jpg|Sayashi Riho Suzuki Kanon-518058.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Iikubo Haruna-518057.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Ishida Ayumi-518056.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki-518055.jpg|Sato Masaki Kudo Haruka-518054.jpg|Kudo Haruka Oda Sakura-518049.jpg|Oda Sakura Ogata Haruna-518053.jpg|Ogata Haruna Nonaka Miki-518052.jpg|Nonaka Miki Makino Maria-518051.jpg|Makino Maria Haga Akane-518050.jpg|Haga Akane References External Links *Concert Schedule Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:5th Generation Country Girls In